Empapados
by Jess Terine
Summary: [One-shot] [AU] Ray y Emma se encuentran en el bordillo de la acerca, empapados hasta los huesos y con sólo el sonido de las gotas cayendo sobre el asfalto como fondo. Ninguno sabe qué hacer o cómo proceder. No obstante, Emma piensa "Esto es incómodo".


**Buenas~ No he escrito en mucho tiempo, he perdido la práctica y probablemente el escrito halla salido algo raro; disculpas por eso. Si existe ooc, también me disculpo por ello. Normalmente lo pienso mucho cuando voy a escribir algún fic, porque tiendo a querer comprender por completo las personalidades de los personajes para hacer un trabajo con un mínimo de decencia, pero esto salió de improviso.**

**No soy muy dada a los AU, prefiero el canon o Semi-canon, pero salió así y ni modo, agua y ajo como se dice por acá.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yakusoku no Neverland no me pertenecen, son creaciones de ****Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu.**

* * *

Los zapatos empapados, las calcetas, blancas y arrugadas hasta el inicio de los mocasines, salpicadas por las gotas que caían luego de que una llanta de automóvil pasara por la calle rumbo a un destino incierto; los párpados caídos y el cuerpo entumecido por el frío de la llovizna que había empezado de poco en poco, de gota en gota, mientras se quedaban en el bordillo de la acera desde hace un par de horas.

Emma tenía sentimientos contradictorios en los días lluviosos. Por un lado, saltar en los charcos con las botas y el impermeable puestos en el parque, o caminar rumbo a casa con el paraguas transparente e ir apostando cuál gota será la ganadora en esa carrera inventada eran cosas que le sólo podía disfrutar cuando caía agua del cielo gracias a esas esponjosas nubes. Por el otro, ver el frío que se suscitaba con la baja de temperatura por el repentino cambio de clima, el presenciar cómo se oculta el sol tras cuerpos grisáceos y que parecen absorber el color del día, la calle vacía y el gentío apurado por llegar a resguardarse...

Y, no obstante, nunca creyó, pese a que estaba en un dilema con la lluvia, que le llegara a causar tanta incomodidad como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Miró de reojo hacia su izquierda, no queriendo que su interlocutor se diera cuenta de su escrutinio; y fallando miserablemente en cuanto el par de ónice se volteó en su dirección, pillándola en el acto. Giró su cuello de inmediato, evitando su mirada y bajándola a sus dedos, jugueteando con ellos e intentando distraerse como fuera.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora, Ray? —Susurró con un deje de desesperación, alzando la mirada hacia su compañero al no obtener respuesta—. ¿Ray?

—No tengo idea. —El rostro con el que se encontró mostraba el mismo desasosiego que el oído en sus palabras segundos antes—.

Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban igual de perdidos, y que el silencio de él solo era el resultado de pensar en ineficaces soluciones para sacarlos del problema en el que se encontraban ahora. Volvió a bajar la vista, con el sentimiento de confusión aún más predominante que antes.

—Estás empapada —le oyó susurrar—.

Emma se vio a sí misma, con la blusa blanca del uniforme ciñendose a su cuerpo y remarcando su top, con la falda arrugada y dejando ver los bolsillos de su pantalón de deportes que traía debajo, con la piernas heladas a causa del agua escurriendo a través de ellas, y con el cabello pegándose a su cara. Un segundo después, se cubrió el pecho con sus brazos mientras un notorio sonrojo crecía en sus mejillas. Desviando la mirada hacia donde la penetrante de él no pudiera alcanzarla, buscó tranquilizarse antes de volver a enfrentarlo, intentando descifrar si en esos ojos habían indicios de burla o nerviosismo.

—Tú igual —respondió al no poder vislumbrar nada más que aquella usual expresión de seriedad que lo caracterizaba—.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, él no se escaneó a sí mismo ni le apartó la mirada, dejándola con la única opción de ser ella quien lo hiciera para remarcar su punto y escapar de la incomodidad que la había invadido. Por desgracia, no esperaba las consecuencias que tuviera el hecho de haber acertado tanto. Porque Ray estaba _verdaderamente_ empapado, tanto o más que ella; y solo logró desarmarla por completo.

Porque a Ray también se le pegaba la chorreante camisa blanca del uniforme, dejando entrever la camiseta de tirantes que siempre traía debajo; y también se le vencían los pantalones bajo el peso del agua, remarcando las trabajadas piernas a causa de las horas en bicicleta que dedicaba a diario para ir y regresar de su casa al colegio; y la lluvia también convertía su cabello en una densa cortina que caía sobre su rostro y le impedía ver con claridad esos ojos que siempre parecían serenos.

No notó cuán fija tenía la mirada en él sino hasta que subió por sus hombros y cuello, que también simulaban una pista de carreras de gotas de agua, y chocó de lleno con el par de ónice que reflejaban sus esmeraldas. Hipnotizada por la intensidad de su mirada, alzó la mano hacia ese sempiterno mechón que solía ocultar parte de su porte y lo llevó hacia atrás, sonriendo como solo Emma sonreía, al ver el rostro de Ray completamente despejado.

De inmediato, los pómulos y orejas de él se tornaron de un rojo intenso; más aun al notar el cómo las gotas se deslizaban por las hebras de cabello anaranjado. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo entero al sentir el roce de los dedos de la chica en su mejilla, ocasionando un rubor aún más notorio y ensanchando la sonrisa de su compañera. Un segundo después, la cabeza de Emma se inclinó, primero hacia atrás, después hacia delante, para dar paso a un gran estornudo. La fémina se frotó la nariz, intentando evitar otro nuevo.

—Perdón —susurró apenada, viendo con nerviosismo a su compañero, temerosa de haberlo ensuciado. No obstante, el gesto sólo provocó que una curvatura, pequeña y discreta, apareciera en los labios del azabache—.

—Eso te pasa por estar tanto tiempo debajo de esta lluvia —le respondió el contrario, irguiéndose—. Aunque dicen que los tontos no se enferman —repuso, cincelando su sonrisa con cierta malicia, antes de extenderle la mano–. Mejor vamos a casa.

—¡Oye! —Reclamó ella a su vez, aceptando la mano que le ofrecía e irguiéndose por igual hasta quedar a su lado—. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Ray?

Ray, no obstante, no respondió y en su lugar se limitó a quedarse de pie en mitad de la banqueta, dejando que la lluvia los siguiera mojando. Se volteó hacia Emma del todo, quedando de frente y fijando sus oscuros ojos en los relucientes de ella. Emma de inmediato se calló, sintiéndose sumamente incómoda por su repentina seriedad.

No esperó que él le tomara ambas mejillas y la besara. No siendo ella ahora la que lo recibiera en circunstancias desesperadas. Aunque esta vez él no quedó quieto como un pasmarote, incapaz de procesar lo que ella había hecho segundos antes; ni ella corrió después de ver el desconcierto en el rostro ajeno y en el suyo propio reflejado en sus ojos cuando buscaba alguna reacción. El sonrojo, sin embargo, era inevitable. Era la segunda vez y obviamente aún no se acostumbraban a la sensación de calidez que proporcionaban los labios del otro cuando había contacto con los propios, ni la suavidad ni la emoción de sentirse querido de esa forma tan especial.

—Continuar como hasta ahora hemos sido —dijo él de golpe, aun sin cambiar su expresión, una vez separados—. No tiene porqué ser diferente de lo usual.

—¿Pero y Norman? —preguntó con desesperación, todavía un un poco desconcertada por el cambio de ambiente—. Él siempre– y tú... y luego yo... —suspiró al no poder aclarar sus ideas, en parte por el beso—. Ray, no creo que sea correcto —finalmente susurró, volteando a verlo entristecida y acorralada—. Es nuestro amigo.

—Y lo entenderá —contestó con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros—. Él sabe cuánto te quiero y que mi intención no fue traicionarlo. Y que tú me quieres y jamás ha sido tu intención lastimarlo.

Emma apenas sonrió, porque sabía que todo eso era verdad.

Norman era su amigo, uno de sus mejores amigos; y cuando se mudó al pueblo de a lado y lo cambiaron de colegio se entristeció tanto que incluso intentó convencerlo de esconderse para no irse. Sabía que él la quería de una manera especial, y ella no se enteró hasta que Ray se lo gritó el día de presentación para el inicio de curso de su primer año como estudiantes de instituto. Él había entrado en conflicto por los sentimientos que empezaba a desarrollar hacia ella poco después de la partida del albino y que en aquél entonces ya no era capaz de disimular, viendo como única solución distanciarse ahora que les había tocado en salones diferentes.

Aun así, no funcionó. Emma lo había ido a buscar a su salón después de que él no le había dado señales de vida por una semana. Al interceptarlo después de clases, lo tomó de las mejillas, tal como él le había hecho ahora, y lo beso, teniendo que pararse de puntillas para alcanzarlo porque Ray había crecido diez centímetros más que ella en esos tres años que llevaban siendo inseparables desde la partida de Norman. De eso hace dos semanas.

Hasta entonces, habían seguido actuando como siempre, riñendo y peleando por todo y por nada, saliendo de aventuras por ahí y él intentando hacer que ella terminara las tareas de la escuela en tiempo y forma. Nunca se esperaron que el albino un día se presentara en la clase de Emma como un nuevo estudiante, ni que planeó regresar al pueblo y ahora rentara un pequeña cuarto para estudiantes.

Después de su visita esa tarde, en donde los tres habían quedado por Line después de las clases para salir a caminar como antaño, Emma no pudo mantener la sonrisa luego de despedirse de ambos y partir rumbo a su casa. La lluvia se desató mientras ella iba de camino. No buscó resguardarse al estar tan ensimismada recordando el inconveniente con Ray, lo que podía desencadenar y las complicaciones ahora que Norman había vuelto.

Ray se encontraba en las mismas después del encuentro, recostado en su cama luego de dejar el libro sobre el escritorio al no poder concentrarse. No habría salido cuando se desató la lluvia de no ser por un mensaje que Norman le había enviado personalmente acerca de la aparente falta de entusiasmo que siempre Emma le ponía a todo. Él sabía el porqué del decaimiento, y había tomado su chaqueta dispuesto a poner en orden las cosas con ella antes de que se hicieran más confusas.

El que la encontrara sentada al bordillo de la banqueta a sólo unas cuadras de su casa lo descolocó por un segundo antes de sentarse junto a ella sin pronunciar palabra.

—¿Crees que funcione? —Le preguntó de vuelta, con una ligera esperanza—. Tú y yo juntos, él entre ambos... —se mordió el labio, sin convencerse en absoluto—.

—De alguna manera, funcionará —le respondió con la misma simpleza de siempre—. Lo ha estado haciendo hasta ahora —la tenue sonrisa que se formuló en su boca la tranquilizó por completo—.

Los dedos entrelazados y los pasos calmados, sonando el chapoteo de sus zapatos inundados al pisar el pavimento, fue todo cuanto se escuchó de camino a casa. El repiqueteo de la lluvia contra sus prendas empapadas como diluyente de sus temores.

* * *

**Ray y Emma son mi pajera predilecta en este manga :3 Simplemente... no sé, me gusta cómo interaccionan entre ellos y la relación que han desarrollado a lo largo de su viaje.**

**El que Norman volviera a aparecer en lugar de molestarme por la predilección hacia el Norema sólo causó que me entusiasmara de ver como Ray la apoya tan ciegamente en todo; y la charla que tuvieron después de visitar a Norman en su despacho fue genial *u* Luego, los sucesos con el innombrable para la invitación a los siete muros... nop, no hay nada que me emocionó tanto como eso; excepto cuando el arco de Goldy Pold. Ahí sí se vio cuán preocupado está Ray por Emma.**

**En fin.**


End file.
